


LOST AND FOUND

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #LarryStylinson #LarryFluff #LarrySmut #HarryTops #LouisBottoms #Sad #Anxious #FLUFFY #SelfHarm #, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, a broken boy with many issues, puts up a tough front for everyone, that is, until Louis comes along, and slowly begins to discover Harry's dark past. Harry is amazed by this innocent beautiful boy's abilities to help him heal and become a better person, who sees past the tattoos, piercings, to the true person inside. Little does he know, Louis has secrets too, and is not as innocent as he seems. Love is a magical thing that can tear you apart or weave your broken pieces back together. As Harry and Louis tread cautiously through the tumultuous waters of life, they learn many things about themselves and others and begin to question  who to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hey there! :D I just got the inspiration for this story from the many Larry stories I've read and I wanted to write one of my own, since Larry is like my OTP. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys like this story, and if you have any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, feel free to message them to me on Wattpad, Tumblr, facebook or kik them to me. If you're enjoying the story, please comment or tell me, if you want the chapters longer, or just what you think of the story. Please no hate.
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> Where are guys from?
> 
> I'm from Windsor/LaSalle, Ontario, Canada. Pretty boring here aha :p. But I like living here, I love my school and all my friends. But it'd be cool to make some new friends online from other places. :D
> 
> Also, if you haven't, please check out my other story, WE'RE NOT BROKEN JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN.
> 
> Again, if you have any ideas, prompts or requests for me, message or kik them to me. :D I wanna write, but it'd be nice to have some ideas as well. :D
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

||°~•••Chapter 1•••~°||

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"LOUIS GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" My father's booming voice comes from our living room, shaking the thin walls of our small house. I comply, dragging myself out of bed, and trudge down to where he is.

I find him where he usually is before work, sitting in front of the tv, drinking beer and already cursing the day.

"Go get me another beer." He commands without so much as a good morning. I've actually stopped expecting warm and nurturing from him, ever since my mum died when I was four. I scurry to the kitchen, being careful not to trip on the empty beer cans that litter the floor.

Through the years following my mum's devastating death at a young age of cancer, his grief has gripped him harder and harder every day, and he's taken to drinking more and more, going from someone who rarely touched alcohol, to a full-blown alcoholic. Even without the alcohol, he's an angry man, full of resentment for my mum (for dying and leaving me in his care, the son he never really wanted) and for others who have tried to help me and get him into rehab. He takes his anger out on me, and I take it, knowing he's in pain and that I deserve it. His violence scares me, especially when paired with his drinking. But, I've tried to make the best of it, and it helps, because I'm in school most of the day, and then clubs after school, so that I spend the least amount of time at home.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP IDIOT!" he yells, and I swing the fridge door open, only to find it's empty, save for a half-empty box of baking soda and some sour milk. I shudder and close it gently, and wander back to the living room, dreading what I'm about to tell him.

"Don't just stand there boy, give me my beer." He says, glaring at me with hatred especially reserved for me. I shift nervously from foot to foot, and avoid his eyes. 

"Uh, well, dad you see, that's the problem..." I say, trailing off, and he whips his head away from the tv, looking at me. 

"What?! What's the problem, the only problem I see here is you, but I guess you already know that. I told you not to call me dad, little bastard." 

"I'm sorry, I forgot, it was a slip up. It won't happen again, I promise. The problem is..is well...there's no more beer in the fridge." I say, scrunching my eyes up, waiting for his reaction. 

"What?! What did you say?" He asks, looking at me. "I-I said there was no beer in the fridge." I say, cautiously taking a step back.

"Well, that is a problem, isn't it?" He asks, with a sleazy grin on my face, and I fight the urge to be sick.

"Well, you've been drinking more lately, that's why it's disappearing faster." I mumble, scuffing my shoe on the carpet.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY BOY?!" he roars, jumping up from his chair, sending the remote flying. I jump back, but not fast enough and CRACK! His large rough hand comes in contact with my face. I blindly stumble back, trying to find something to break my fall. Unfortunately for me, that thing is the old glass coffee table, which collapses underneath me, glass smashing. 

"You better get up and go get me some more beer, and then clean this mess up. When I get home tonight, I don't want to see any of this. Do you understand me, you worthless piece of shit?" I nod, and wait until he leaves the room, before getting up. 

I head to my room, and grab my wallet and my phone, checking the time. It's five thirty, good, I have two and half hours before school. 

I head outside and grab my bike and ride to the store. Once inside, I feel people staring at me, and I self-consciously look away. I look down at my feet, and that's when I realise why they're staring. My legs are scraped and bloody from falling and breaking the coffee table. I groan, and grab the beer from the shelf, heading to the cashier.

"Hey Lou!" The cashier Max greets me, and I gingerly place the beer on the counter as he totals the price. He's the one cashier that will sell alcohol to me, me being a minor, because he understands the situation with my dad. He rings the price up and I pay him, after grabbing the receipt. 

I head back to my bike, balancing the case of beer on my hip, and ride back to my house, hoping to find it empty by now. 

Luckily, my wish came true, and the house is quiet and deserted. I drop my bike near the porch, and head inside. I out the beer in the fridge and head to the living room to clean up the mess. I gently pick up the shards from the coffee table, which proves harder than I thought. The pieces break and crumble when touched,and cut me mire in the process, so I try my best, and most of the glass gets cleaned up. Ironically, this task makes me think of my past friends. They've come and gone, after trying to help me and failing. Just like the pieces of glass, those are my broken pieces that others have tried to pick up and they end up falling apart further and even hurting them as they cut me.

Once I'm finished, I head to my room to get ready for school. I have at least twenty minute before I need to leave. I slip a dark pair of skinny jeans on, a band t-shirt on and a warm hoodie, brush my feathery hair, and put my favorite grey beanie on. I grab my bag and my books and head back downstairs. Heading out the door, I slip on my black toms and lock the door.

I sigh, and straddle my bike, hurriedly pedalling to school eager to get there. Somewhere I'm actually wanted and appreciated. 

Once at school, I lock my bike up at the bike rack and head inside, saying hi to others as I walk in. I get along with many people at school, because I try to be likeable and someone people feel they can talk to. I love making new friends and meeting new people. I guess you could say I'm completely different at school then I am at home. I'm much more open and social and more vibrant. At home, I'm an introvert, I prefer to be left alone, but at school, I enjoy being the extrovert, surrounded by friends and people.

"Lou!" A voice says from behind me, and I smile seeing my friend Niall approaching me, eating a sandwich. "Hey Nialler, I see you've already started your second breakfast." I say, chuckling softly as he comes closer, only to be engulfed by a huge bear hug. 

"Good to see you mate." He says, stepping back, then does a double take and leans into my face. "Bro, what happened to your face? You've got a purple mark on there?" He says, eyeing me suspiciously and I flinch realising he's talking about the mark from my dad hitting me this morning. "Uh, well, it's nothing, I just hit my face on the kitchen cupboard this morning. " I say, nervously laughing. He looks at me unconvinced, but knows not to push me, which I'm grateful for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hey guys! :D Hope all is well with you, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry for the length of time in between updates, but Imma work on that. :) 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas for the story or any future stories I should write, message or kik them to me and I'll try to write them. :D
> 
> Also if you ever need to talk, I'm here. :D
> 
> QOTD: 
> 
> How old are you guys? I'm 16. :) 
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THIS CHAPTER: 
> 
> Stutter - Marianas Trench
> 
> Enjoy this chappie! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

Mondays. My least favorite part of the week. I can't stand school, I hate it. It's full of hypocritical people, useless work, stupid teachers, judgemental people. It's just complete and utter bullshit. I'm so sick of everything. 

 

 

I finally unlock my locker on the tenth try and shove my bag inside, and grab my books. I go to close my locker and my sleeve catches on it and it's pulled up revealing scars, some new and some old fading. People standing near me take notice of this and start whispering, obviously about what they're seeing. 

 

 

My face burns and I yank my arm free and slam my locker shut. I can't stand this place and these fucking people. They laugh collectively as I walk by and I stop and look them right in their eyes. "Go ahead laugh, you naive bitches don't know anything about real life so fuck off." And their somewhat confident expressions falter at my harsh words.

 

 

I'm a mean person, but at least I'm human enough to admit it and not walk around arrogantly pretending I'm better than everyone else. I know I'm not. I don't want nor need people to like me, I just want them to leave me the fuck alone. I let them live their lives how they want, so they should let me live mine how I want. 

 

 

I'm used to being judged and I've pretty much just grown accustomed to people taking one look at me and not liking what they see. I mean, yeah I guess I do look pretty intimidating, piercings; a lip ring, multiple ear piercings and an eyebrow piercing, tattoos; mostly on my chest and some on my upper arms, but these things are symbolic. They're not just meaningless ink on my body, they're full of meaning and purpose, a veritable colorful roadmap of my life. I wear dark black eyeliner and people think that's gay, well they thought right, because I certainly am not straight. I consider myself pansexual (being attracted to either sex, not based on sex or looks, but personality), though I usually tend to lean towards guys. 

 

 

I'm all about getting to know people based on their personality, and not being prejudice. I experience that every day and I vow never to do that to others. I've given up on having a normal life and I just want to be alone, and that's fine. Before, I used to actually want a relationship with someone and want to have someone to hold and love, but I don't like people. I'm the proper definition of anti-social.

 

 

A voice on the loud speakers rings out, startling me from my thoughts. "HARRY STYLES TO THE FRONT OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" I sigh, and make my way to the office.

 

 

Every day, same thing. 

 

 

I walk into the office and the secretary sees me and smiles sympathetically. "Mr. Denever would like to see you in his office." She says, typing away at her computer. "Okay, thanks Ms. Beverly." I say and walk towards his office. 

 

 

"Wait, Harry dear, come here a minute." She says, beckoning me over with a motion of her hands. I comply and walk over to her, standing in front of her and she gets up from her chair and looks at me through her glasses. "Harry, is everything okay?" She asks and I swallow thickly before answering. "Yes, I'm okay." I say and she looks at me unconvinced. 

 

 

"Harry," she says, gently taking hold of my wrist and it takes everything I have not to wince, since she's grabbing near the cuts. "Yes?" I ask, trying to fight the urge to scream because it hurts. "You can come to me if you need something. I'm always here and happy to help." She says, looking at me intently, her grip slightly tightening on my wrist and I want to cry. "Okay thanks, but I really should be going to Mr. Denever's office now." I say, slightly turning my wrist in a subtle motion to get away. She gives me one more look of sympathy before her cold hands let go of me. She returns to her computer, typing away and I resume walking to the principal's office, slightly rubbing my arms from where she'd been gripping them and hissing because they're sore.

 

 

I knock. "Come in." Mr. Denever's deep voice says and I walk in, closing the door behind me. He motions for me to sit down in a chair facing him. I sit down and lean back cautiously. 

 

 

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you into here this morning." He begins, splaying his hands out onto his desk and looking at me. I shrug. "I've stopped wondering, considering I'm here at least once a day. I figure you'll lay out the accusations when I get here." I say, and his expression hardens slightly at my words. 

 

 

"Now Harry," he says, trying to intimidate me. "Your attitude is the reason for all your problems." This gets to me and I jump up out of my seat and get in his face. "You know shit all about my problems! How dare you sit there and pretend like you know! You don't know me , you don't know anything you arrogant son of a bitch! You don't know half the shit I've dealt with so don't fucking tell me my attitude is what gets me into problems!" I yell, and take a deep breath, realising I just completely cussed my principal out. I take a step back and sit down, breathing hard. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, but it's just really frustrating when people act like they know me and think they can tell me why I have problems. It's kinda really not your place." I mumble, looking down at my feet. 

 

 

"Well, fortunately for you young man, I won't press charges for your ridiculous behavior. But be forewarned, I will not tolerate such belligerent nonsense. I see that you're a troubled boy, and maybe if you'd try a bit harder, you'd have some friends." He says, and I take another deep breath, willing myself not to punch him. He really doesn't get it. I like being alone, you get hurt less often. Besides this shit is none of his god damned business.

 

 

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but I enjoy being alone. I'd also really appreciate it if you didn't talk about me being a 'troubled boy' since you don't know me and what I've been through." I say, a touch of defensive venom in my voice. 

 

 

"I try and try to help you, but to no avail. You won't ever let me help. I've tried to help you make friends and encourage you to do better in school, but you never listen. I don't know what to do anymore." He says, shaking his head and looking at me in disapproval. 

 

 

I sigh and get up. "Well then don't. Don't try to help me anymore. I never asked for it." I say and walk out, ignoring his protests.

 

 

As I head back out into the general office, I stop in my tracks at the sight in front of me. 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

Poster boy for all that is good and innocent and right with the world. Liked by everyone in the school, very social with many, the most adorable fucking thing to ever walk the planet, so sweet and caring, and plus he's bi. 

 

 

But he'd never go for someone like me.

 

 

I'm the complete opposite of him, he represents light and happiness as for me, I stand for darkness and sadness. I still like to admire him from afar though. 

 

 

He's currently stacking papers in the office, helping out wherever he can as usual. He makes a mundane normal task like this very fascinating.

 

 

"Harold?" Ms. Beverly voice comes questioning, wrenching me out of my day dream of Louis. " mm Yes?" I mumble, still not completely paying attention, just watching Louis move to the other end of the room. "Well dear, I heard shouting coming from Mr. Denever's office and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Are you okay?" She asks, smiling cautiously. 

 

 

"I'm fine, I just got frustrated, I'm sorry for bothering you. But thanks for asking." I say, looking down at the ground. She looks at me with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes and nods, pulling out a late slip to sign for me. 

 

 

"Here Harry dear, I'll write you this a bit later. I know your next class is english and you're quite good at it, so I'll let you spend time here, to cool off." I smile gratefully at here. "Okay, I have some reading to do for english any ways. Thanks." I say, walking over to the bank of chairs and pull out my book.

 

 

"No Great Mischief huh? That's a good book." A small light slightly effeminate voice comes from above me. I look up only to be faced with a pair of the world's most beautiful blue eyes ever and I gulp involuntarily. He smiles at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably.

 

 

"Uhh..umm yeah, well we just started it, so I'm just getting into it." I say, and he nods, extending a hand. 

 

 

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson." He says, and I grab his hand gently to shake it, and when my large hand wraps completely around his small one, it's then that I realise truly how small he is. How fucking cute. I think to myself.

 

 

"Harry...H-Harry Styles." I say, my voice shaking slightly, effects of being extremely close to this beautiful boy. "Well Harry, it was nice seeing you. I have to go to my next class, but I'll see you around, yeah?" He says, grabbing a worn messenger bag from the chair next to me and waving. "Yeah, sure." I say, and he walks away. 

 

 

I'm left sitting there, completely incapable of understanding what just happened. He actually talked to me, wow.

 

 

I head over to the secretary and she hands me my late slip, once again reminding me that if I ever need anything that she's here for me. I nod and take the slip from her, heading to my locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hey babes! I hope you liked this chapter and that you will keep reading. If you have any questions message me or comment, but please be careful with what you say, I'm a person, I have feel I too, just be careful. :) Also, just remember, if you're in a situation that feels hopeless and you're not sure what to do. There's always a way out and I'm here to talk. I promise you. I'm always here if you need to talk to someone. :) ♥
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hey babes! Hope this was a good first chappie! I'm sorry if this is triggering and I further apologize in advance for any and all triggering themes. If you are going through something like this at home, please tell someone, there is always a way out. I promise you. I'm always here if you need to talk to someone. :) ♥
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and  
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
> @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!  
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
